1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary turret for use in a rotary packaging machine where the turret has a plurality of pedestals. The pedestals are connected to individual power sources that cause the pedestals to rotate independently of one another and independently of the turret. The individual power sources have a base that remains in a fixed position and the second power sources do not move from that fixed position as the turret rotates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previous rotary packaging machines having rotary turrets with rotatable pedestals thereon, each pedestal has an electric motor connected thereto. Each electric motor rotates the pedestal to which it is connected. As the turret rotates, the electric motors for each of the pedestal move with the turret. Obviously, as the turret continues to rotate, the wires that provide power to the electric motors would become twisted without a special and complex wiring, arrangement that allows the motors to receive power as the motors themselves rotate round and round with the turret, These packaging machines are often used to place labels on bottles or other containers. Each bottle is clamped on one of the pedestals. Since the bottle must be oriented correctly to receive the labels, the pedestals rotate the bottle to the correct position as the turret also rotates. After the labels have been properly applied, the bottle is automatically removed from the pedestal. The turret continues to rotate and receives a new unlabeled bottle and the process is repeated.
It is also known to rotate the pedestal using cams. When cams are used each pedestal rotates through a predetermined number of degrees as the turret rotates. The number of degrees for each pedestal cannot be varied without changing the cam after the packaging machine has been assembled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new arrangement of drive motors for rotatable pedestals on a rotary turret of a packaging machine whereby the motors have a base that is fixed and does not move as the turret rotates.
A rotary turret is used with a rotary packaging machine, the turret having a plurality of pedestals located thereon. The turret is connected to a first power source, the first power source causing the turret to rotate. The pedestals are connected indirectly to second power sources to cause the pedestals to rotate. The pedestals are capable of rotating independently of the turret. The second power sources have a base that is mounted in a fixed position so that the base does not move with the turret as the turret rotates.
A method of controlling a plurality of pedestals on a rotary turret has a first power source for the turret. The pedestals are indirectly connected to second power sources. The second power sources do not rotate with the turret. The method comprises concentrically mounting ring gears, the ring gears being rotatable relative to one another, connecting an individual second power source to a corresponding ring gear and connecting each ring gear to cause one pedestal to rotate.